phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Chao (Mag)
For information about the character in general, see Chao. Chao is a rare mag that appears exclusively in Phantasy Star Online as a special fourth evolution mag. In order to obtain it, Heart of Chao must be used as an item while a mag with at least level 35+ in all four stat parameters is currently equipped. This mag can be equipped by all classes and races. While Chao is equipped, it may cast buffs upon satisfying certain conditions with a trigger activation rate of 50%. Upon obtaining 100% Photon Blast gauge, the mag may grant its wielder temporary invulnerability. When health drops to 1/10 HP, Chao may attempt to heal them. When entering the boss room, the mag will cast both Shifta and Deband on its master. Finally, if its master falls in combat, Chao may attempt to revive them. Appearance Chao is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a small and stubby fairy-like creature with a blue body and saucer eyes. The outer extremities of its body are a bright yellow. On its back are two small pink wings in the shape of hearts. Feeding chart The feeding chart presented below shows value modifiers of mags that evolve with mag cells prior to Episode IV as they are fed a specific type of item. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Chao has obtainable cards in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. One can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. The other card is flagged as an event card, however, the method to obtain legitimately is currently unknown. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Filial Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 egg rappy.png|Egg Rappy|link=Egg Rappy (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 piety.png|Piety|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 red dagger.png|Red Dagger|link=Red Dagger (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Equipper EXP Boost Equipper EXP Boost is an ability that is unique to Chao+. Pso_ep3_chao+.png|Chao+|link=Chao (Mag) Mag Pso ep3 bhima.png|Bhima|link=Bhima Pso ep3 bhirava.png|Bhirava|link=Bhirava Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chao+.png|Chao+|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 churel.png|Churel|link=Churel Pso ep3 diva.png|Diva*|link=Diva Pso ep3 diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso ep3 dreamcast.png|Dreamcast*|link=Dreamcast (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 garuda.png|Garuda*|link=Garuda Pso ep3 genesis.png|Genesis*|link=Genesis Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso ep3 madhu.png|Madhu|link=Madhu Pso ep3 mag.png|Mag|link=Mag (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 naga.png|Naga*|link=Naga Pso ep3 nidra.png|Nidra*|link=Nidra Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=RoboChao Pso ep3 opaopa.png|Opa-Opa*|link=Opa-Opa Pso ep3 pian.png|Pian*|link=Pian Pso ep3 pitri.png|Pitri|link=Pitri Pso ep3 preta.png|Preta|link=Preta Pso ep3 pushan.png|Pushan*|link=Pushan (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 rati.png|Rati|link=Rati Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 rukmin.png|Rukmin|link=Rukmin (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 sato.png|Sato|link=Sato (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 savitri.png|Savitri|link=Savitri Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 soniti.png|Soniti|link=Soniti (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 vayu.png|Vayu|link=Vayu Trivia *Chao are characters originating from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Debuting in Sonic Adventure, Chao are child-like creatures that can be raised by the player, and as they are taken care of over time, they will gain stats and grow into an adult form. The adult Chao can either remain morally neutral or it can evolve into an angelic or demonic form depending on how it is raised. Regardless of affinity, the Chao must be cared for with love otherwise it will perish. *The way in which Chao are cared for appears to be the basis for which mags in the Phantasy Star series behave. Mags come in a variety of types that stem from the same initial neutral "baby" form, and as they are raised, their stats will grow depending on what is fed to them. External Links *PSO-World *Univers-PS (French) *Sonic Retro *Sega Retro *The Sonic News Network wiki Category:Mags Category:Phantasy Star Online Mags